Episode 7458 (24th March 2016)
Plot Paddy has spent the night at Tall Trees Cottage. He asks Marlon if he can have a word with Rhona. Andy slips away from Butler's Farm to see Chrissie. She is nervous as it's the day of the divorce settlement meeting and fears Robert will take her for everything he can get. Marlon encourages Rhona to talk to Paddy. Moira is angry when she finds out about Charity stashing the phones in the barn. Cain notices his car missing from the farm. They both suspect Charity. Nicola and Jimmy try to persuade Charity not to sell her share of the business. Cain confronts Charity in the pub but she denies any involvement in stealing his car. Belle asks Priya for a full-time job at the factory. Cain confronts Ross over his missing car but he also denies any involvement. Vanessa is shocked when Nicola tells her about Paddy and Tess's affair. When Rita the social worker arrives, Vanessa is further shocked to realise that Rhona is still going through with the adoption. She's surprised to learn the extent of Paddy's affair and can't understand why Rhona would carry on as normal. They argue and Rhona storms out. Cain and Moira follow Ross and Charity when they go off together. Rhona tells Paddy that Rita is coming round and she wants them to present a united front. Jacob is upset that Alicia isn't returning for the ceremony for Val's headstone. Moira and Cain lose Charity and Ross. They receive a shock as Cain's car comes shooting past them in the opposite direction and give chase. Priya is impressed by Belle's business plan but thinks the timing isn't right. Belle explains that she needs the money to buy Wishing Well Cottage as Lisa is planning to sell up. Priya points out that even by increasing Belle's hours she still won't be able to afford the house. As Belle leaves in a huff, Lisa questions Priya on what their conversation was about. Val's headstone arrives at the cemetery and everyone is taken aback by how big it is. Tracy tries to stall the driver as an AWOL Eric is still not there. Paddy and Rhona are awkward as they meet with Rita. When Rita mentions the importance of a stable home life, Rhona is unable to cover anymore and admits that she doesn't think she can go through with the adoption anymore, explaining about Paddy's affair. Chrissie and Robert come to an agreement in the divorce settlement. Charity is amused as she returns to the pub from the hospital as Ross was too afraid to accompany Moses alone to get his jabs, as he is afraid of needles. Moira and Cain cut off the driver of the stolen car. Moira gets a shock to discover who the thief is - her daughter - Holly. Cast Regular cast *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles Guest cast *Social Worker - Joy Blakeman *Foreman - Christopher Hollinshead Locations *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Kitchen *Hotten Road *Main Street *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse bedroom, living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office *David's Shop - Interior and exterior *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Front garden *Church Lane *Unknown roads *Cemetery *Smithy Cottage - Living room *Unknown field Notes *First appearance of Holly Barton since 20th June 2012. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Marlon tries to salvage what remains of Paddy and Rhona's relationship; and Cain is furious to discover his car has gone missing - immediately assuing Ross is responsible. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,480,000 (18th place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes